Sparks' Day Out
by n30z-bIaTcH
Summary: Sparks meets someone special at a bar! OMG plz pretty plz r


title: Sparks's Night Out  
  
author: N30z-bIaTcH  
  
rating: R  
  
A/N: thanks a million bajillion to my bf for betaing this!!!!!!!!!! he said it rox, so as long as he sez so!!!!!! lol and he sez if you dont like it then he'll like beat you up or something! lol JK, I dunno, I think its really kewl. so plz read and review! plz! I 3 compliments and stuff.  
  
disclaimer: i dont own the matrix but i own neo!!! muhahaha he lives in my closet and i hold him captive and no one can take him!!!!! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sparks really liked zion. He liked everything about it. It wasn't working, for one. Also, he could always get really drunk. That was fun for Sparks. Niobe was an uber-bitch. She never let Sparks get drunk when they were on the Logos.  
  
One time, a really long time ago, when they were like twenty something years old, when the world was still sort of at peace, when the Logos had come back from some stupid trip to the Matrix, Sparks decided to get really wasted cuz that was always really fun. So he found this bar called "Squiddy". There were a bunch of people inside, playing pool and having fun and getting drunk and having sex in the corners. Sparks decided that he liked those things, so he decided to try it out. He went up to the bar, sat in a really comfy stool, and asked the bartender for some beer. The bartender handed it to him. Sparks thought that she had a really big nose, but he didn't say so, because he wanted to drink his beer instead.  
  
(AN: they have beer in zion, rite? otherwise i would never wanna get unplugged and go there, lol)  
  
All of a sudden, someone sat down next to Sparks. He looked to see who it was. It was Trinity. She looked really pretty, but he didn't say that either, cuz he was afraid that she would kungfu kick him into a wall or some shit.  
  
"Hey Sparks," she said. "You look *reeeallly* sexy tonite."  
  
Trinity motioned for the bartender to bring her a beer.  
  
"Ummm...thanks?" Sparks said. Trinity had never called him sexy before. Everyone else did tho. "You look sexy too."  
  
She flipped her hair. He accidentally drooled on his sweater. "You really think so?" She said.  
  
"Umm yeah."  
  
Sparks was so horny that he dropped his beer.  
  
"Fuck!" He exclamied.   
  
"I'd love to!" Trinity exclamied.  
  
(AN: Isn't that a good response? My boyfriend came up with that actually, once when we were at McDonalds and i spilled ketchup on my new prada bag and so I said *fuck* and he said *I'd love to* so we went out into the bathroom and it was really nice til this old lady walked in)  
  
Then Sparks realized that she was completely serious. Would Trinity really fuck him? That's crazy! Sparks hadn't been fucked in a long time. Maybe tonite would be his lucky nite.  
  
So Sparks and Trinity left the bar. When no one was looking, they started frenching very passionitely in the elevator. Sparks liked elevators. They were fun.  
  
They went back to Sparks's apartment which was closer. It was also really messy, and there were dirty clothes on the floor and stuff, but Trinity really didn't mind.  
  
Sparks was really drunk, even though he only had like half a beer. Trinity must have already been drunk.  
  
Trinity shoved him on the bed, and took off his pants. She ran her hands up his legs.  
  
Somehow Sparks new that there was something up Trinity's ass.  
  
"What's wrong, Trin?" he asked.  
  
"You're the One, right?" She slurred.  
  
"Yeah! I'm so gonna go in the matrix and kick agent ass. Look at my plugs!" He pointed to the invisible plugs on his skin.  
  
"Oh that's good." She slurred. "Now I dont feel guilty. Kiss me."  
  
He kissed her and took off her clothes. She was wearing a pretty red bra. He took that off too, and they fucked all night until Trinity fell asleep ontop of him.   
  
That was when Niobe walked into Sparks's apartment without knocking.  
  
"Sparks you dumbass! What are you doing? We have to leave rite now. I told you that a thousand million times before. Come on!!!!!!!!1!!!!1!!1!1!" She yelled.  
  
So they left. And Sparks always remembered that night, forever. 


End file.
